The Future Mikaelson Wife
by Sharingan000
Summary: Instead of Hailey, it's Bella who gets pregnant with Klaus' baby. Note: Bella's a werewolf and Hailey's sister. Not following the show, too much drama. Sorry it's so short, I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Mikaelson Wife**

**Summary:** Instead of Hailey, it's Bella who gets pregnant with Klaus' baby. Note: Bella's a werewolf and Hailey's sister. Not following the show, too much drama.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or the Originals.**

**Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

It's been three years since I found out I was adopted, two years since I found out I had a sister and learned I was a werewolf, and four months since I got pregnant. With Klaus' baby.

Thing is, Hailey and I were being stalked by an unknown vampire. So we had to stay at Klaus' mansion and… yeah it all went down from there.

And now I am four months pregnant with an insanely noticeable baby bump. I've kept myself isolated in my room because I knew that every species of the supernatural would want to kill me because of my baby being a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf. The only ones I let into my room are Hailey, Rebecca, Marcel, Davina, and Sophie. Elijah visits me one in a while too, but he's mostly busy with something else. I don't let Kol in here unless I need someone to make me laugh.

I especially don't let Klaus in. He may be the father of the baby, but he told Sophie to kill me and the baby. Thank god she didn't. So because of that, I stayed away from him because I fear he could kill my baby.

Currently, I am reading the Count of Monte Cristo in the main study and library. I never had the time to read it in the past, so this is a first. No time like the present.

From where I sat, I could hear footsteps walking my way. From the scent, I knew it was Klaus. I could feel myself tense and my pulse rise in fear. Looking around, I try to find the nearest weapon. On the table beside me, I see a dagger like letter opener. I grab that and hide it in my sleeve.

"Hello Bella, love." Klaus says as he sits on the recliner to my right. I just stare at him, putting a protective hand over my bump. He notices. "Don't worry, love. I won't hurt the baby."

"How can I believe what you say when you told Sophie to kill me when Elijah and I told you?" I ask coldly, marking my spot in my book and putting it aside.

"I wasn't thinking at the time." I snort looking away. "But then I realised that this baby could be the only thing to finally bring my family back together. I had to stake them and put them in coffins to keep them from harm. I didn't know what else to do."

I understood what he means, I would do anything to protect my baby, Hailey, Charlie, Renee, and Phil. I would even die for them.

All of a sudden, I feel something that sends my heart in flutters and made me gasp. Klaus sped from his seat and was now kneeling in front of me.

"What is it?" He asks me worried. I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"Give me your hands." I tell him. He looks at me confused, but does as I say. I place them on my bump and we wait. *kick* He gasps and looks at my bump in awe. "You felt that, right?" He nods and smiles.

"Yeah, I did." He laughs lightly and so do I.

It's like I'm seeing him in a whole new light. Instead of seeing the angry, demanding hybrid, I'm talking to the kind, happy, and caring person he is. And now my, nor our baby is kicking. I put a hand to my bump and start to tear up a bit.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asks as he sits down beside me on the couch.

"I'm fine, it's just hormones. I hate them, I could never read one chapter of the Fault in Our Stars with them." I say crying. I eventually calm down and see Klaus looking at me with an amused expression. I playfully punch his arm, using my wolf strength a bit. "Stop laughing at me." I whine. He just chuckles.

"I'm not laughing." He denies, still laughing.

"Yes you are." I begin to laugh with him a little. My baby kicks again and I smile. "Now I'm hungry." Klaus laughs again and stands up, holding his hands out.

"Come along, love. I'll make something for you." I take his hands and he helps me to stand. It's kinds difficult sitting down, standing up, and walking while four months pregnant. But I can manage.

Our hands were still clasped as we walked out of the study, down to the villa, and towards the kitchen. I felt comfortable holding his hand.

I've dated people I met through Hailey like Mason Lockwood. He was really sweet to me and I fell in love. But we had to break up after Hailey and I decided to leave. I heard through his nephew Tyler that he died. My heart broke at the time, but I had to move on now that he is in a better place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

Bella's POV

It's been a few weeks since Klaus made his nice side known to me. And I kinda like this side of him. Despite his anger issues, powerful voice, and cold glare, he's actually a caring, protective, and sweet person. I got to know about him and his past and he got to know mine. He was angry with what Edward did to me, but I told him I moved on a long time ago. He calmed down after that, but promised that if Edward showed up and tried something, he would not hesitate to mutilate him and burn him to ash.

When I learned about Mikael and his hatred toward Klaus and werewolves, I immediately grew frightened for our child seeing as he/she would be a hybrid. But Klaus reassured me that him and his hybrids would protect me and the baby. I felt safe with the thought, but that didn't mean I was still scared.

Right now I was in the kitchen, eating a small bowl of oatmeal with maple syrup and brown sugar in it. But the bowl was sitting on top of my heavily swollen belly. I saw this in an episode of Friends when Phoebe was carrying triplets. I giggled at that and continued eating.

I heard two pairs of footsteps and in walked Elijah and Hayley hand-in-hand. They've been together for a while now. When they saw me, they laughed and shook their heads.

"Tables are for losers." I told them, making them laugh more.

"You got that off that episode of Friends, didn't you?" Hailey asked. I nodded and smiled. "How's my niece/nephew?" She wondered, putting her hands on the side of my stomach.

"Fine, they're kicking. Here," I motioned Elijah to put his hands on my stomach. He did so. "Wait for it…" I said. *kick* They gasped and pulled back. "Felt it?" I asked. Hayley nodded and started to tear up.

"Oh, they know who their auntie is." Hayley gushed.

"Klaus felt it too." I told them. They both looked at me surprised. "What?"

"You actually spoke to Klaus?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, about a few weeks ago. I was reading in the study and he showed up. Then he started to go on about how he's been thinking that this baby could be the only thing to bring his family back together." I explained.

"Aww, who knew Klaus had a heart." Hayley said, wiping a fake tear away. Speak of the devil, walking into the kitchen.

"I can hear you, you know?" He glowered.

"Oh I know." Hayley responded. Klaus glared and rolled his eyes. He turned to me and saw the position I was in; a bowl of oatmeal on my stomach and me eating it. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Enjoying yourself there?" He cheekily wondered. I just stuck my tongue out and continued eating.

"Hey, don't gang up on the pregnant one. Just you wait, in five more months, I'll be pushing him/her out of my vagina and screaming my head off while you guys try and rush me to the hospital." I warned them. Hayley laughed at her boyfriend's slightly blushing face. Sorry Elijah, not.

"Thanks for the warning." Klaus said and walked to get a glass of bourbon.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, brother?" Elijah asked.

"It's never too early to have a drink." Klaus argued, opening to bottle and pouring himself a glass. I shook my head and went back to eating.

I soon finished and washed it in the sink.

"So have you guys thought of names for the baby?" Elijah asked. I looked to Klaus who just shrugged.

"No we haven't. Any ideas?" I asked Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus. Before any of us could answer, Marcel walked in.

Over the months, Marcel stopped the feud and gave up New Orleans to Klaus when he found out about the baby. But Klaus said they could rule the city together. And he and Rebekah got back together. I was so happy for them.

"How about Maruca for a girl?" Marcel suggested.

"How about something that doesn't sound like your name?" Kol said, walking in with Davina hand-in-hand. Those two are cute together despite him being an asshole.

"Oh yeah, and what do you suggest?" Marcel bit back.

"Nikole Isabella Mikaelson, for a girl. Named after both parents and keeping the Mikaelson name." Kol responded. I thought about it and turned to Klaus.

"Not bad, brother." Klaus said.

"It is nice." I said next. "Okay, how about a boy?"

"Well Bella, seeing as how much you loved him, how about Mason Niklaus Mikaelson?" Hayley said with a sad smile. I felt tears well up in my eyes but smiled. I nodded and Hayley gave me a hug.

"That's a great name." I commented. It was silent, so I took this moment to listen to my baby's heartbeat. I listened closely, only to find something that wasn't there before. "Guys, listen." I said, putting my hands on my stomach.

Everyone stayed quiet and listened closely, except Kol and Davina. They listened closely and shocked looks grew on our faces. Then Rebekah decided to voice everyone's thoughts.

"Another heartbeat…" She whispered. Klaus blurred in front of me and put his ear on my stomach. I ignored the tingles and the warm feeling I got when he touched my skin.

"Two heartbeats…. We're having twins…" He confirmed, standing up straight. I laughed out in joy and stood on my toes to hug Klaus. Each of us gasped and then laughed in happiness.

"They're twins! I'm gonna be an aunt to twins!" Hayley, Rebekah, and Davina started to squeal and jump up and down. As soon as Klaus and I pulled apart, he started to get pats on the back from Marcel, Elijah, and Kol.

Finding out that Klaus and I are having twins made me happier than the time I found out I had a sister. I don't care if they're both girls or boys, or if they're boy and girl, I just love my babies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Klaus's POV

Twins! Bella and I are having twins! Little Mikaelsons! I have never been so happy in my entire 1000 plus years.

Thought I am happy, I still worry that Mikael will find out about the babies and want to kill them and Bella. It would break me if the three of them died. I never told anyone or showed it, but I've begun to fall in love with Bella. Her free-spirit, her intelligence, her beauty, her loyalty, her selflessness, her bravery, and her kindness drew me in the first time I met her.

She has opened a part of me that no one else has, not even Caroline. I want to change for her, be a better man.

Since Bella is taking a nap, I blur down to the cellar where I kept Finn's body in a coffin with a dagger in his heart. I find the coffin right away and open it to see him, dark veined and grey skin, hair cut short like when we were in Mystic Falls and dressed in an expensive suit.

I pull the dagger out and put it to the side, closing the coffin again and carrying it upstairs. I set the coffin down on the ground and open it, looking down on my older brothers face. Slowly, the veins along his head start to disappear. I hear a few sets of footsteps coming my way. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Bella, Hayley, Elijah, Marcel, Rebekah, Kol, and Davina.

"Is that…." Elijah trailed off. I nodded, confirming his question.

"Finn. I kept him here for safety. But now I realize that I shouldn't keep him safe this way. So I'm setting him free." I told them.

**(A/N: Yes I know, he's supposed to die in the Vampire Diaries, but I don't care!) **

"Should we call Sage?" Rebekah asked.

"You do that, I'll wait until Finn wakes up and apologize, explaining everything." I told them. I felt Bella come up to my side and put an arm around her. I turned to Rebekah who nodded and left to call Sage. Kol and Marcel pushed Davina slightly behind her.

By now, Finn was back to normal and I could hear his heartbeat. He sat up quickly and gasped. Then I saw him clutch his chest.

"Not… invited.." He said in a strained voice.

"You're invited in." I said right away. Finn breaths in relief and the next thing I know, I am pushed up against the wall, being held by my throat in a death grip.

"Stop! Let him go!" I heard Bella yell. She jogged to Finn's side and tried to get him to release me.

"Bella.. don't.." I strained. Finn grabbed her throat, choking her. But when he saw her swollen stomach, he released her. Bella fell to the ground and gasped for air. Kol ran to her side and helped her up.

"Finn, you almost killed Bella and her and Klaus' children!" Kol exclaimed. Finn looked between Bella and I in shock. Then he dropped me. I groaned and rubbed my throat at the same time I struggled to stand. Bella came to my side and helped me to stand.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. I nodded and looked at her neck which had bruising which was beginning to heal. I sighed in relief and hugged her close to me, or as close as I could and being mindful of the babies.

"Klaus' children?" Finn asked, still shocked.

"Yes, brother, my children. Twins to be exact. This is Bella." I introduced. Bella looked him up and down with a slight glare.

"Where am I?" Finn asked.

"New Orleans. Welcome to our home. I released you so I could explain things." I said. We moved to the couches and sat down. Finn on the single person couch, Bella and I on the couch, and Davins on the other couch beside us. Kol and Marcel stayed standing up, ready to restrain Finn in case it gets out of hand.

"Explain." Finn grit out, giving me a slight glare.

"I let you go because I had a change of perspective. You don't deserve to be stuck in a coffin with a dagger in you. You deserve to live your immortal life with Sage. And you deserve to see you're nieces/nephews." I said, putting a hand over Bella's. Finn's glare disappeared for a shocked look once again.

"How is it possible that you are able to procreate?" He asked.

"I may be a vampire, but I was born a werewolf. Bella here is a werewolf as well. The birds and the bees were 'discussed' and Bella ended up-" I was cut off by Bella.

"Looking like I swallowed a whole watermelon." She said. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, don't be like that. Pregnancy suits you." I told her. She smiled and rubbed her stomach once.

"So before any of us even knew, I came back to New Orleans only to find Marcel has taken over my city. So I tried to take it back, then I found out about Bella being pregnant through Sophie, a witch, who has a gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant. At first I wanted to get rid of the baby, but it gave me a change in perspective and I vowed to do anything I can to protect my children.

"Than Marcel here found out about the pregnancy and actually made to give me back lordship of New Orleans, but I said that we would rule together. Now he's back with Rebekah, Kol is alive once again and in a human body with witch powers, and is also dating Davina here. And Hayley, Bella's sister, is now with Elijah."

"Oh and Rebekah is contacting Sage." Bella said next.

"Already done." Rebekah said, walking down the stairs. "Hello brother." She said and pat his shoulder gently. Finn smiled lightly at her and pat her hand.

"It's good to see you sister." Finn told her.

"The feeling is mutual." She paused and turned to me. "Now, Nik. I'm going to show Finn his new room and take him to get a shower. He smells of death." I heard Bella snort and turned to her with a grin. I stood up just as Finn did.

"Again, brother, I am truly sorry for what I have put you through. I thought I was doing the right thing in protecting you. Obviously I was wrong." I told him, putting my head down slightly in shame. I felt him walk up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You are forgiven, Niklaus. And Bella, I am sorry for hurting you. And congratulations on the babies, both of you." Finn said and walked with Rebekah to his new room. I heard Bella stand up and felt her rub my arm.

"You did the right thing. And you got your family back." She told me in a gently, melodic voice. I smiled and put my hand over hers.

"That and I'm starting a new one." I said, making her smile lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Bella's POV

"_...I'm starting a new one." _His words rang through my head. He was completely different than the man that Stefan and Damon told me about when I was in Mystic Falls.

I don't know what, but I always get this warm, calming feeling whenever I'm near him or thinking about him. He makes me feel cared for, protected, alive, and wanted. I've felt this when I was with Mason, but never with Edward.

Could it be that I'm falling in love with Klaus? No I can't be. But… Am I? I'll have to talk to Rebekah, Hayley, Davina, and Sophie about this. I text the four of them to come over to my room tonight so I could talk to them, and for Davina and Sophie to bring sage.

Night time comes quickly and us five girls are in my room. Davina and Sophie burn the sage and say the chant so that no one else can hear what we're saying.

"Okay, we're safe from outside ears. Now, what brought this on?" Rebekah asks.

"Yeah, you were pretty vague in your text." Hayley says, concerned for me. I sit down on my bed and sigh, grabbing a pillow, putting it on my lap and dropping my face on it. I sit up again and look at each of them.

"I think I'm falling in love with Klaus…." I said softly. I hear Rebekah and Hayley squeal while Sophie and Davina are smiling.

"Wow, if you end up with Klaus and Sage comes back for Finn, all the Mikaelson children will have someone." Davina says.

"Don't worry Sophie, we'll find you someone." Rebekah reassures the witch, who starts to blush.

"But anyway, how long have you realised that you're falling in love with Klaus?" Hayley asks.

"When Klaus said he's starting a new family." I tell them.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Sophie gushes.

"I know. It's nice to see this side of him. He reconciled with his brother, split the lordship over New Orleans with Marcel, vowed to keep me and the babies safe if Mikael ever shows up, and is smiling more. I kinda like it." I presume.

"Ooh, you got it bad.." Davina says. "But at least you found someone."

"Yeah, I just hope I don't regret it." I tell them. Rebekah gives me a sympathetic look and pats my hand.

"Don't worry, Bella. You won't. I can promise you that." I nodded with a small smile. I tried to suppress a yawn, but Davina saw it.

"You should get some rest. It's been a long day." She told me. I decided not to argue. She and Sophie took down the spell. The girls left my room after a goodnight hug and closed the door behind me.

I soon fell asleep dreaming of a certain blue eyes, blond haired hybrid. The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. I sat up and gave a peaceful sigh. But that peace didn't last long.

I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, puking up all of yesterday's meals into the toilet. I felt my hair being pulled away from me while I puked, and that person rubbed my back. I stopped puking, and sat up a bit, flushing the toilet.

I pushed myself against the bathtub to relax myself. I saw that the person with me was Kol.

"Better?" He asks. I nod, not trusting my words afraid I might puke again. Kol stood up and grabbed a cloth, wetting it under the faucet and kneeling next to me again. He pressed it against my forehead, cheeks, and neck.

"I fucking hate morning sickness." I whisper. He chuckles and gives me a sympathetic look.

"I would hate it too if I was a woman." He told me, making me laugh lightly. "So about Klaus…"

"What about Klaus?" I ask. He gives me a 'really?' look.

"Bella, Davina and Sophie aren't the only witches in this house." He tells me. Oh shit, he heard what I said to the others.

"Tell anyone and I swear, you're gonna wish you had vampire speed once again." I threaten. He just puts his hands up in surrender. "Now help me up, I need to get rid of this god awful taste in my mouth mixed with morning breath."

Kol helps me to stand and leaves the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth and head back into my room. I change into black leggings, a grey knee length long sleeved knitted sweater, and black vans.

I left my room and headed down to the villa where I sat on the couch. Closing my eyes, I just sat and relaxed. I heard a ringing and reached over on the small table by the couch I was on. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Mikaelson residence." I greeted.

"_Bella?" _I sat up immediately and my eyes almost popped at who was on the phone.

"Jake?"

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"How did you get this number?"

"_I called Tyler. Why the hell are you in New Orleans?" _

"I'm here with Hayley. Why are you calling?"

"_Bella… Charlie's been killed." _He said, sounding broke. I dropped the phone to the floor and felt a hole growing where my heart was.

"No…" I whispered, tears forming and falling. "NO!" I scream, putting my hands on my stomach and heart. Loud, pounding footsteps were coming my way and I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Klaus ask.

"Charlie…. He's been killed." I mutter. I see Hayley pick up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Jacob?" Pause. "What? Who killed him?" Another pause. "Are you fucking serious?" Pause. "Okay, I'll tell them. You better get your furry asses over here." She hung up and put the phone down.

"What is it, Hayley?" Elijah asked.

"That was Jacob, Bella's best friend. He's a Quileute shape shifter living in La Push, Washington. Charlie's was killed in his own home. The police didn't get a lead, but the pack did. They found a Cold Ones scent. They mentioned flaming red hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes." My heart stopped and I looked up at my sister with saucer wide eyes. "What is it? Do you know who it is?"

I nodded and whispered in a fearful voice, "Victoria…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Bella's POV

They all look at me worried and confused. "Who's Victoria? Love, you gotta be honest with us." Klaus tells me. I nod and try to stand. Klaus and Hayley help me up and set me down on the couch.

"Start explaining." Marcel says gently, careful of my emotions. Despite his hard looks, he's more of a big teddy bear and an older brother. Kinda like Emmett.

I started explaining the Cullens, the pack, James, Victoria, and Laurent, the incident in Phoenix, and my eighteenth birthday. I can feel the whole getting bigger and bigger, not because of the thought of them, but the thought of Victoria finding me and hurting the people I love and care about. When I finished my story, Finn looked dumbstruck, Elijah was clenching and unclenching his fist, Marcel was pacing, Kol was gripping the couch, Hayley looked close to throwing something, Davina and Sophie were tearing up but had anger on their expressions, Rebekah was about ready to rant off and then break a ton of stuff in the villa. Klaus already knew my story, but he didn't think about what Victoria would do.

"Go ahead, let it out." I said cautiously, stepping up from the couch and moving closer to a door. Then all hell broke loose.

The coffee table caught on fire because of Davina, Sophie, and Kol's deadly glares; Elijah kept punching stuff; Klaus was ripping through a couch; Rebekah was throwing a bunch of stuff all over the place; Marcel was hitting the stuff she threw; Hayley was continuously hitting the walls and railings.

I just stayed back and watched, letting them take out their angers. Lord knows they need a release. It was about forty five minutes till they stopped and they were all breathing heavily, clothes and hair a mess; almost everything was wrecked.

I heard a few footsteps and in walked some of Klaus' hybrids. They skidded to a stop and looked wide eyed at the mess.

"Holy shit…" I heard one of them mutter.

"What the hell happened?" Another one asked.

"I told them my story and they got pretty angry, so I let them find their release." I explained. They nodded and stayed off to the side with me. They all finally calmed down and sat down on either the stairs or what was left of the couch.

"Did Jacob mention anything else?" I asked Hayley. She shook her head.

"No, but he did say he was gonna be here with some people named Seth, Leah, Brady, Colin, and Paul." She listed. I raised my eyebrow at one person's name.

"What the hell is Paul doing coming to New Orleans? He always viewed as a 'Leech-Lover'." I wondered. She just shrugged. "When are they gonna be here?"

"Maybe this weekend or next week? I don't know." She told me. I nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked no one in particular. But Klaus was the one to answer me.

"I'm going to have hybrids patrol around this area in case any Cold Ones by Victoria's description show up. And Bella, if you ever decide to go out, make sure one or two of us is with you." He told me. I nodded, deciding not to argue. I can take care of myself when it comes to fighting, but I do care about the lives of my little Mikaelsons. All of a sudden, I could hear my cell phone ringing in my room.

I quickly went up to my room and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. It was an unknown number, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello darlin'." _I never forget a voice, even after four years since I've seen him.

"Jasper?"

"_In the cold, marble flesh."_ He joked in his original southern drawl.

"Why are you calling? Not that I mind, but why? After four years?" I said a little upset. I heard him sigh sadly.

"_Darlin', I only left because I thought you would never forgive me. After what happened on your birthday. I just want to say that I'm sorry.." _

"Jazz, there was nothing to forgive. You only acted on pure instinct. You could feel everyone's blood lust, especially Edward's seeing as I was his singer." I heard him growl when I mentioned Edward. "What is it?"

"_Alice cheated on me with Edward. So I divorced her and went back to live with my friends Peter and Charlotte. Plus Rosalie and Emmett got tired of Eddie, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme's bullshit, so they followed me. And with Peter's, Yoda like powers, he found out about Victoria. Where are ya darlin'?" _

"New Orleans. Just ask someone where the Mikaelson residence is and they'll tell you."

"_Don't worry, darlin'. We'll be there in two days tops. I gotta go. Bye." _

"Bye, brother.." I whisper. I heard his intake of breath and practically heard him smile.

"_Bye, sister."_ And then he hangs up. I shut off my phone and lay down on my bed. Victoria is after me, I have one of my brothers back, and my adoptive father has died. Oh god, Charlie.

I wrap my arms around myself and silently cry. The man who raised me as his own, cared for me, tried to teach me to fish, picked me up whenever I fell down, he's gone. Quiet sobs wrack my body as never ending tears fall on my pillow. I heard the door open and someone walk in, I didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

I felt the bed shift and then someone pick me up and place me in their lap, wrapping their arms around me. From the scent, I knew it was Klaus. I wrapped my thin arms around his waist and hugged him. Both of us didn't talk, all that could be heard was my sobs and sniffles. Klaus rocked me back and forth as a sign of comfort. And I eventually fell asleep in the arms of the man I was falling in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Klaus's POV

I heard Bella's breathing slow down and felt her go limp in my arms. She's asleep. Right now, I should probably set her on her bed, but with her in my arms, I don't ever want to leave. I shifted her on the bed so she was comfortable and fit into my side. My arm was still around her shoulders as hers was over my waist, her hand gripping my shirt tightly as if she were afraid I would leave. Not gonna happen, love…

I heard the door open and saw Finn. He saw our position and smiled slightly. He walked over to the foot of the bed and looked me in the eyes.

"You love her don't you." He said it in more of a statement than a question. I nodded with a slight smile.

"I do, brother. More than I've ever loved anyone. But I fear that the feeling is not mutual." I said in a voice full of doubt. I hear him snort and I look up at him in question.

"A blind man can see it, Klaus. The girl obviously loves you as well. Why else would she try to save you when I had you by the throat against the wall?" He asks.

"Maybe she was just trying to be of help. That or she tried to save the father or her children."

"Well, you're obviously oblivious **(A/N: Haha, funny)**. Why not, when the time is right, you admit your feelings for her. If she feels the same, good for you, if not, you can stay friends." He advises.

"You and Elijah were always better at giving advice." I said with a grin. He chuckles.

"Well, it comes with the the responsibility of being the elder brothers. Now, I must take my leave. Sage could show up any moment. And I think she would like to meet her future sister-in-law." He winked and left the room, ignoring my glare.

As soon as he's gone, I let myself relax. I think back to what he last said. '_And I think she would like to meet her future sister-in-law..'_ I smile at the thought of having Bella as my wife. This girl really does wonders. She got Kol to stop his man-whorish ways and get together with Davina, gave Elijah a kick in the back to ask Hayley out, stood by me when I wanted to take back New Orleans only to split the lordship with Marcel, and became the reason why I stopped being a complete arse-hole. She changed the Mikaelson children for the better.

Bella's POV

I woke up and sighed out loud. I tried to get up, but I felt a weight around my waist. Klaus was still here. And right now, we were spooning. I guess I was moving unconsciously last night because my hand was intertwined with the Klaus' that was around me.

To be honest, it felt right to be in his arms. And I was glad to have him comfort me when Charlie's death dawned on me once more.

Then I began to think of what would happen if he found out I love him. Would he accept me? Would he deny my love and leave me? Would he laugh in my face? Oh god…. Doubt began to fill me.

"What's the matter?" His voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Your heart is racing. Is something wrong?"

"No." I lied. He gave me a look that said he knew I was lying. "It's nothing big, just that I'm starting to question things." He sat up and so did I.

"What things?" I hesitated in telling him. "It's okay, you can tell me." He said reassuringly.

I didn't say anything, just leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back to see his wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I say and turn away.

I feel his fingers go under my chin and he makes me look into his blue eyes. He presses his lips to mine and I gladly respond, wrapping my arms around his neck.

This kiss was not like when we had sex in Mystic Falls, those kisses were filled with lust. This kiss was filled with love, compassion, tenderness, warmth, endearment…

He pushes me down on the bed and hovers over me, mindful of my baby bump and not breaking the kiss. His hands rest beside my head acting as support.

Our lips moved in sync, slow and sweet. Soon, his tongue grazes my lower lip and I gladly give him permission to enter my mouth. His tongue rolls with mine, battling for dominance. I soon let him win and just let us make out for the time being. We later break apart and just lean our foreheads together, panting for breath. My eyes were closed and I'm sure his were too.

"Wow…." Is all I can say.

"Likewise." He says. "Is this what you were doubting?" I nodded slightly. "Well, you don't have to doubt that I'd kiss you. Not when I'm falling in love with you." I look him in the eye, filled with shock. Then I begin to smile and I put my hands to the sides of his face.

"The feeling is mutual." And I lean in for another kiss. We continue kissing, but stop when we hear voices.

"_What do you think they're doing?" _I heard Kol's voice.

"_I don't know, but it's really quiet. All I can hear is four heartbeats. Two of them are racing." _Marcel's voice.

"_Will you two shut up! They'll hear you!" _Rebekah's voice.

"_They can't hear us. They're too busy swapping spit!" _Hayley's voice.

Klaus quietly walked to the door and put his hand on the knob, yanking it open. And down fell to the floor from top to bottom Marcel, Kol, Hayley, Rebekah, Sophie, and Davina. Finn and Elijah were leaning against the railing with amused looks on their faces.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked, standing up from the bed and crossing my arms.

"Dear Bella, we haven't been dropping no eaves." Kol tried to save his ass.

"Yeah, and I'm Samuel L. Jackson." I said sarcastically. I heard loud knocking on the doors. "Looks like someone's here."

I stepped over the still groaning people and toddled downstairs. I made it to the door and was immediately hit with the scent of Cold Ones. I saw a hybrid, who I recognised to be Emma came my way. She nodded and stood by me, ready to fight if needed.

I slowly put my hand on the door and opened it. I looked up at the Cold Ones only to recognise them.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed and leapt on him in a hug. He caught me and hugged back. We pulled apart and he saw my baby bump.

"Whoa, someone's gon' be a baby mama." He said, putting a hand on my stomach. Then I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and two other people who must be Peter and Charlotte.

"Emmy! Rosalie!" I exclaimed and walked to them for a hug. They hugged back and Rosalie glanced at my baby bump in awe, adoration, and want.

"You can touch my bump, Rosalie. They like to kick." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Twins?" I nodded with a smile. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed. Then she put her hands on my bump. Waiting.. waiting… *kickkick* She gasps and pulls back a bit. "I felt it… I felt it! Emmett, the babies kicked!"

"What? No.. Let me see." He stepped up and put his hands on my baby bump. *kickkick* He gives a girlish scream and hops in the air, only for Charlotte to catch him bridal style. "There is something inside you!" He said, pointing at my bump. Charlotte rolled her eyes and dropped him, making Emmett give a girlish yelp.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and turned to see Klaus; Elijah, Hayley, Marcel, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, Davina, Sophie, and Emma were behind him as well. Then I noticed something….

Jasper and Emma were looking at each other like they've only just seen the sun. Oh….

"Guys, this is Jasper, his brother Peter, Peter's wife Charlotte, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett. This is Klaus, his sister Rebekah, brothers Elijah, Kol, and Finn, Rebekah's boyfriend Marcel, Kol's girlfriend Davina, Sophie, and Emma."

"Aww, did you forget us, Bellsy?" Said another female voice. I turned to see Leah, Seth, Jake, and Paul.

"Lele!" I jogged to her and hugged the life out of her. "I missed you so much."

"Hey, what about me?" Seth said pouting. I laughed and hugged him next, then Jake. Paul did the unexpected and gave me a hug too.

"Ahh, who's the daddy?" Leah asks and puts her hands on my bump. Klaus stepped forward.

"That would be me. Klaus Mikaelson." He introduces.

"You better be treating our little sister right." Seth said in an assertive tone.

"I'd let my siblings hurt me before I could hurt her." Klaus said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and the others. But I saw Paul was staring at someone and wasn't paying attention to us. I followed his line of sight and saw him staring at Sophie who was looking at him with the same expression. Oh my god, he imprinted! On Sophie!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Klaus's POV

I got confused when Bella, Jacob, Leah, and Seth were looking at Paul staring at Sophie like he just saw the most amazing thing in the world.

"You didnt." Leah groaned. Paul and Sophie broke eye contact, leaving Sophie confused.

"Shit! You guys know I can't control it." Paul said.

"You know what. Why don't we all go inside?" Jasper suggested. We all nodded and walked into the house.

Walking into the villa, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Leah, and the Cold Ones looked on in awe.

"Wow, this place is better than any house we've ever owned." Emmett said.

We all sat down on the couch, but some just chose to stand up like Emmett, Jasper, Charlotte, Marcel, Emma, Paul, and Finn.

Before any of us could say anything, the doors burst open and a dark blur ran to Finn. Then I saw a female figure hugging Finn. Sage.

"Your rooms walls are soundproof, brother. Made sure of that with every room. Have fun 'reuniting'." I told him with a knowing smirk. He sent me a grateful look and blurred away with Sage in his arms. I heard the door slam shut and then nothing. I sent a knowing look to Bella who just rolled her eyes, but a hint of a smile on her beautiful face.

"So, introductions are done and dealt with, but how about we say what we are."

"Uh Cold Ones, if it wasn't noticeable." Emmett says, earning a smack from Charlotte and Rosalie. "Ow."

"Quileute shape shifters." Jacob said, pointing to himself, Leah, Seth, and Paul.

"Children of the moon, or real werewolves." Hayley said, pointing to herself and Bella.

"Hybrid, along with Emma." I said.

"Original vampire, along with Rebekah and Finn. Sage and Marcel are vampires like us, but are not originals." Elijah said.

"Uh, I was an original vampire, but now I'm in a different body and a witch along with these lovely ladies." Kol said, pointing to Davina and Sophie.

"Okay, that's all done. Now, what is this about Victoria?" I asked, getting to the point. Bella lightly smacked my arm and I gave her a 'what?' look.

"With my gift, I sensed that Victoria was plannin' somethin'. It's gonna be happenin' soon. I've tried do more diggin' with my gift, but all I got was the fact that Victoria has someone working with her." Peter explained.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"His name is Riley Biers." Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Paul gaped at him. "You know him?"

"Before Charlie was killed, he was helping the Seattle Police Department investigate disappearances. Riley Biers was the first one to disappear." Leah explained. She choked a sob when she mentioned Charlie. Were they close?

"So now we know that this Victoria has a companion, but we must find out what she is planning." Elijah said.

"How do we do that without them knowing?" Seth asked. Sophie and Davina exchanged a look along with Kol, standing up.

"We could do a spell that'll send us to where they are in spirit form. They won't see, hear, smell, or sense us." Sophie explained.

"Do it." Bella said. "I won't to know what they're planning." Davina nodded and the three of them left to get what they needed.

"So Bella," Charlotte spoke up. "How far 'long are ya?"

"I'm four months with twin hybrids. They are vampire werewolf hybrids and really strong kickers." Bella explains, rubbing her stomach once again. I smile at the thought of our babies.

"Congratulations!" Charlotte says.

Bella's POV

"Congratulations!" Charlotte says.

"Thanks. It was unexpected, but it's a great surprise." I said smiling widely. Klaus smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.

We continued to talk, ignoring the fact that there is a psychotic, flame haired, blood sucking Cold One hell bent on killing me. Sophie, Davina, and Kol came back with herbs, candles, charms, and a grimoire.

They set the candles all over the coffee table and some other parts of the villa.

"What are the candles for?" Paul asked.

"Well, to put them in a easier way, they're like steroids for magic." Kol said. I rolled my eyes at his explanation. Oh yeah, Kol and Emmett will probably get along very well.

Sophie, Davina, and Kol stood around the table. "We're going to need your help in this, Bella. You have perfect memory of her and that'll help since we don't have anything she owns." Sophie told me. I nodded and stood up with the help of Klaus and Leah.

I stood between Sophie and Davina, Kol across from me. The four of us held hands and stood in a perfect circle in front of the open grimoire and the bowl of mixed herbs. Kol, Davina, and Sophie closed their eyes and started to chant in Latin.

I could feel the magic flowing through me from the three of them. Then my eyes started to feel heavy and I was in spirit form in some other place with the three witches.

"Where are we?" I asked them. They didn't answer, just looked around. I looked around too and saw we were near docks and it was night. I looked up and saw the familiar Space Needle. "Seattle." I whisper.

I hear a commotion coming from a warehouse and exchange a look with them. The four of us begin to walk there and try to find the source. I was shocked and terrified by the sight.

Everywhere in sight were Cold Ones. Red eyed, pale skinned, ruthless vampires. Of every age, most of them sparring, sitting around talking, or just doing whatever. I looked around and saw the familiar flaming red hair.

I walked over carefully over to her, ignoring Kol, Sophie, and Davina's quiet calls. I made it close enough to Victoria to see her with two other people. One was a teenage boy with sandy brown hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. This must be Riley. The other was a woman with a Hispanic beauty and long, curly black hair. Who is she?

"Victoria… Riley… But who the hell is she?" I ask no one in particular.

"I don't know. Maybe Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte know. We should get back." Sophie said. We grabbed hands once again and soon we were back in the villa.

I gasped out and almost lost my footing if it weren't for Klaus, Leah, and Hayley.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked. I nodded and they helped me sit on the couch.

I took deep breaths and tried to tell them about the other person. "There was someone else there. She was hispanic, dark curly hair, blood red eyes, very beautiful." I heard three deep, spine shivering growls and looked up to see Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte's eyes darken.

"Can you get an image of her?" Jasper said in a deep voice that made me shiver and coil back in fear a little. Sophie jogged to the study and came back with a small canvas and black paint. She set the canvas down on the table and poured some of the paint on it, chanting.

The paint began to move and form a picture. The dark haired woman. The painting was finished and Sophie handed it to Jasper. He looked at it with anger and crushed it.

"Maria…" He growled. I coiled back more into Klaus' side.

"Who's Maria?" Rebekah asked.

"She was the one who turned me when I was the youngest major in the confederate war. She turned a bunch of people into newborn vampires for an army just so she could win a battle for land. Then when she ordered people to kill Peter and Charlotte, I turned them and became their sire. I told Peter and Charlotte to leave while I went the opposite direction of where they went. Then I met Alice who was waiting for me at some bar and then we met the Cullens. Well, the rest of the story was all a bunch of crap." Jasper explained. He pulled his sleeves up to reveal a bunch of crescent scars that looks like the one I had before I got my werewolf healing.

"So you're the Major that I've been hearing about." Kol said. He walked up and shaked Jasper's hand. "The whole supernatural fears you. Pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Pleasures all mine." Jasper says.

"What else did you guys see?" Hayley asks. I looked at each of them with fear boiling in me.

"They've created an army of newborn vampires." I whispered, but everyone could hear me.

"We're going to need a lot more help." Jake said.

"Why don't we head to Forks. They don't know I moved here. Plus it would give us more help, what with the pack and all." I told them.

"Don't forget my hybrids." Klaus said.

"So, how many tickets to Forks, Washington?" Peter asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Bella's POV

We all left to pack our bags to head to Forks right away. Klaus was having his most trusted hybrids stay and take care of New Orleans until we are gone. He's also having other hybrids come with us.

I was hoping Leah could find her imprint in one of the hybrids so she could finally have loving happiness in her life. But she didn't. I guess she's destined for another.

I finished packing my suitcase and carry on and brought them downstairs where Leah, Jake, Paul, Seth, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie, Sage, Elijah, and Hayley were waiting. Soon, everyone else came down with their bags and we all got into separate cars. I was in an SUV with Klaus, Leah, and Seth. Klaus was driving, following behind Emmett's Hummer. Behind us was Elijah's mustang.

**(A/N: If you wanna know who's in which car. Here you go:**

**Klaus' SUV: Bella, Klaus, Seth, and Leah**

**Emmett's Hummer: Emmett, Rosalie, Kol, Davina**

**Elijah's Mustang: Elijah, Hayley**

**Sage's Kia Soul: Sage, Finn**

**Marcel's Camaro: Rebekah, Marcel, Paul, Sophie**

**Peter's Truck: Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Emma **

**You're welcome!) **

The silence was deafening in Klaus's SUV. I was biting my nails and bouncing my leg. When I wasn't biting my nails, I was wringing my hands together. But it stopped when Klaus took my hand in his. I gave him a small smile and he returned it before looking back at the road.

"So Leah, Seth, how close are you with Bella?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Charlie and our mom, Sue, were actually dating. So you could say she's our stepsister. But more like a sister. Doesn't matter if we're not related in blood." Leah answered. I turned back and gave her a smile. It's true, she's my sister in all but blood. I love her like we were actually related.

We continued to talk through the rest of the drive to keep our minds off the bad things. It helped alot. Soon Seth got curious and asked Klaus if he's met any famous people.

"You didn't." Leah gasped.

"I did. I met him, in the flesh." Klaus said.

"I can't believe you met Leonardo Dicaprio." Seth said.

"I also met the mayor of New Orleans." Klaus said.

"Which one?" Leah asked.

"I lost count." He joked, making me laugh and Leah and Seth gape. We made it to the airport and parked the cars.

Grabbing our bags, we all walked into the airport. Elijah, Klaus, Emmett, got one way tickets to Seattle and we were taken to the Mikaelson's private jet.

Everyone boarded the plane and we sat down. I sat close to the bathroom in case I got nauseous. The plane took off and we all did their own thing. Emmett, Marcel, and Seth were talking about fighting methods; Peter, Jasper, Charlotte, Elijah, and Finn were talking about historical events they've seen in person or might have been apart of; Rosalie, Jacob, and Paul were talking about mechanics and cars; Leah, Hayley, and I were talking about the babies and what they wanna do when they are born.

After seven hours **(A/N: I don't actually know how long it takes to fly from New Orleans to Seattle.)**, the plane landed. Klaus helped me to stand and grabbed both our carry ons.

We all got off the plane and headed out of the airport. The others each stole six cars and got in. **(A/N: It's the same before for which characters got in which car with certain people.) **

After driving for an hour, they made it to Forks. I watched as we 'Welcome to Forks' sign anxiously. I hadn't been home in a while. Has anything changed? How will my old friends react to me being pregnant? I know that Angela, Jessica, Tyler, and Ben will be happy for me, but how will Mike react? I don't know if he still has a crush on me.

Leah, Seth, and I directed Klaus to Sam and Emily's house in La Push since Klaus was leading the other cars. We made it in a matter of minutes and the pack and imprints came out howling, whooping, and whistling.

Klaus helped me out of the car and Emily and Kim squealed at my pregnant form.

"Oh my god! You're having a baby!" Emily exclaimed.

"Babies." Klaus and I said in unison. This made the two imprints scream louder, which made every supernatural cover their ears, including me.

"Twins! You're having twins! Oh I can't wait till they're born. I'm gonna spoil them rotten." Emily said.

"Oh congratulations! Who's the daddy?" Kim asked. I pointed at Klaus who raised his hand and smiled.

"Klaus Mikaelson, at your service." He shook the pack and imprints hands. "We've come to discuss this problem named Victoria."

"You know." Sam said in more of a statement.

"Of course I know. I am an original hybrid after all." Klaus told them.

"A hybrid of what?" Embry asked.

"Vampire and werewolf. Not like the Cold Ones or you shapeshifters."

"Wait, there are different kinds of werewolves and vampires?" Quil dumbly asked. I sighed and shook my head. Typical Quil.

"You just can't stay out of the supernatural world, can you Bella?" Jared asked. I never told them about me being a werewolf, just having a sister.

"Well, there might have been a small detail I never told you guys when I learned about Hayley." I said, wincing at their confused and questioning looks.

"What 'small detail'?" Embry asked.

"I'm a werewolf." I said and hid behind Klaus and Elijah who was standing next to me.

"WHAT?" The pack and imprints exclaimed.

"I'm sorry guys. The only ones I told were Leah, Seth and Jake and told them not to tell you guys or think about it in the pack mind. I didn't know how you'd react." I told them, bowing my head in shame.

"Wow, not only can you not stay out of the supernatural world, but you were born in it." Kim said.

"Damn, must be tough." Quil joked making me laugh.

We all walked into Sam and Emily's house and went to the living room. Most of us either stayed standing or sat on the floor while others sat on the couches or love seats.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but I wanna get straight to the point. We know what Victoria is doing and what's she's after." I said to them.

"What?" Sam asked in a serious tone.

"She's after me." I paused, looking at their gaping faces. "And she's creating an army of newborn Cold Ones in Seattle." They gaped even more. Then I heard tiny footsteps.

Down the stairs holding a blanket and teddy bear wearing pink pajamas was little Claire, Emily's niece and Quil's imprint. She looked sleepy at first but when she saw me, she dropped her blanket and bear.

"Auntie Bella!" She exclaimed and ran to me. I stood up and picked her up, setting her on my hip and mindful of my bump.

"Hi Claire, I missed you so much." She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and hugged me.

"I miss you too." She said and pulled back. "Where you go?"

"I went to stay with my sister. This is my sister Hayley." I told her. She turned to Hayley who smiled and stood up, coming up beside me.

"Well aren't you a little cutie." Hayley said, tickling Claire's stomach making her giggle. We sat back down and I placed Claire on my lap. Quil was sitting right at my feet, so Claire started to play with his hair.

"She's also working with Riley Biers and a woman named Maria from our past." Jasper spoke up.

"Riley Biers? The kid who went missing?" Jared asks. Jazz nodded.

"Yes, he was turned by Victoria as is now her puppet. Maybe when they arrive, we can convince him that he's on the wrong side and is helping to take away three innocent lives." He said, pointing to me.

"But what about all the people he either turned or killed? He didn't care about those innocent lives." Leah pointed out. I rubbed my stomach in fear that Riley won't show mercy on them. Klaus must've sensed my distress because he took my other hand and wrapped his other arm around me.

"We just have to do our best to convince him." Jazz said. Then I got an idea.

"Should we get the Volturi in on this? It is against the vampire law to create an newborn army. And they won't hurt me since I'm not human and pregnant with hybrid twins." I spoke up.

"That might actually work, Bella. Plus the Volturi are old friends of ours. They respect us." Elijah said.

"Who's the Volturi?" Embry asked.

"The vampire royalty that consist of tons of gifted vampires who set laws for the vampire world. Laws like no creating immortal cold one children, giving the secret to humans, and a bunch of other laws that I don't feel are needed to be known right now." Rosalie explained.

"So we're calling the Volturi?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"I will call Aro." Rebekah said and pulled her phone out. While she did that, I sat in silence, leaning into Klaus' side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Klaus's POV

The front door opened and a woman's voice was heard.

"Hey Emily, I found some new recipes that we could try for lunch and dinner. I know the boys will definitely eat it but-" A Quileute woman who looked to be thirty showed up at the large archway of the living room. She had a grocery bag in one hand, her purse on her other arm in the crook of her elbow, and a cook book.

She dropped all those items when she saw Bella.

"Bella…" She said tearfully. I'm guessing this is Sue, Seth and Leah's mother and Bella's stepmother. Bella stood up with the help of Leah and I. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hi mom…" Bella trailed. Sue cried out and hugged her step-daughter. She kissed every inch of her face.

"Oh, look at you. Just as beautiful as I last saw you." She then felt her stomach. "And you have a child on the way. Aw, do you know the gender?" She asked.

"No, we don't know. It's either both boys, both girls, or one boy and one girl." Sue gasped at Bella's words.

"Twins?" She asked. Bella nodded and Sue laughed in joy and felt the stomach again. "Who's the daddy?" I stood up and moved beside Bella.

"That would be me, miss. My names Niklaus Mikaelson. This is my family; my sister Rebekah, my brothers Elijah, Finn, and Kol, Finn's lover Sage, Rebekah's lover Marcel, Kol's lover Davina, Elijah's lover and Bella's sister Hayley, and Sophie."

"Mom, we're here about Victoria." Sue's happy face turned into a serious one.

"Do they know?" Sue asked.

"Yes, they're all supernatural. Klaus is a hybrid, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, and Sage are vampires, Kol used to be one but he's now a warlock, Hayley is a werewolf, and Davina and Sophie are witches." She turned to me and my siblings. "Mom is one of the tribe elders and knows about cold ones and the pack."

"So the babies are also hybrids?" Sue asked.

"Yes, they get the vampire and werewolf from their father and some other werewolf from me." Bella told her. Sue gaped.

"You're a werewolf?" Sue said.

"Yeah, I am mom." Bella said as she took a seat and so did Sue. "I found out when I met Hayley, she told me that she was one and that I am most likely one too. But the trigger was what scared me most."

"Trigger?" Sam piped up.

"Yeah, I had to kill someone. But I only killed because they tried to kill Hayley. This person knew that Hayley was a werewolf somehow and wanted to rid them from the world. So I defended her and killed him in the process." She said a little sadly. I rubbed her shoulder as comfort. "But anyway, Rebekah, what did the Volturi say?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are going to bring some of the guard." Rebekah told her.

"Good, once they're here, we all have a meeting at the border. They'll know we're there by our scent." Sam explained.

"And I don't mean to be offensive, but you guys really stink." Charlotte spoke up, scrunching her nose.

"Well, you don't exactly smell like roses and daisies either." Embry said.

"Oh, I'm so stupid. I forgot to introduce everyone. So you guys already know the Mikaelsons and their lovers. This is Jasper Whitlock, his brother Peter, and Peter's mate Charlotte. Guys this is Sam Uley, his wife Emily, their niece Claire, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, and Kim." Bella listed off.

"Hi." Collin said.

"Nice to meet you." Embry said next.

"I like turtles." Quil spoke out of the blue. This made Jake, Embry, and Emily smack the back of his head. "Ouchie." He yelped.

We all got relaxed for a bit and took this time to get to know each other. I would sometimes glance at Bella to see her either playing with Claire or treating Brady and Colin as if they were her own sons.

And just watching her, I know she is going to make a great mother.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I have writer's block…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Bella's POV

After catching up with everyone, Emily led Klaus and I to one of the many guest rooms they have. Turns out, the basement in their house has a lot of rooms. Cool!

Everyone else found a room down here, but Kol and Marcel fought for a room that had a tv and an Xbox. Boys….. In the end, Hayley won the room out of sneaking behind the two while they wrestled. So Elijah and Hayley got that room, much to Marcel and Kol's dismay.

I began to unpack my clothes seeing as I have no clue how long we'll be here. Klaus unpacked too.

"How are you doing, love?" He asked.

"Fine just jet-lagged and drained out. I got so caught up in catching up with the pack that I didn't realize how tired I was getting."

"Well, why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." He suggested. I nodded and took off my shoes, crawling into bed and under the covers. Klaus moved beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I rest my head over his heart. And soon, I was asleep just like that.

By the time I woke up, it was eight o'clock. And with my wolf senses, I could smell Emily's cooking upstairs. Steak… Stuffing… String beans… Sweet Rolls… Chicken… and all sorts of food that made my stomach growl louder than Chewbacca.

I waddled up the stairs of the basement and made it to the main floor and saw everyone else there sitting at the large table. I walked up beside Klaus and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hello, lovely…" He learned about how Edward used to call me 'love' and how it creeped me out now. So he calls me 'lovely' now.

"Hey…" I said, sitting down beside him. "I just woke up and smelled the food." I said. Emily laughed.

"You sound just like these animals here." She said smiling. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Don't remind me." I said. She just laughed again and the pack guys looked offended.

"We resent that." Jared whined. I gave him a slight glare. I stood up to help Emily set the table when she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, pushing me back to the table.

"C'mon Em, I wanna help." I whined like a five year old.

"Nope, I am not letting my sister from another mister help me while she is pregnant with my future nieces/nephews. Now sit your butt down, or you'll be getting a human sized portion." I pouted and hung my head like a child and sat back down, crossing my arms. Hayley laughed and rubbed my shoulders.

"Oh don't you worry sis, at least you'll be getting time to relax while we do shit." She said in a positive way. I smiled widely while the guys groaned again. Us women being me, Hayley, Emily, Kim, Rebekah, Leah, Charlotte, Sophia, Davina, and Sage, laughed in amusement.

The others helped Emily bring the food in and we all started eating, but us people who do not have a fast metabolism got their food first. We even took it to ourselves to take our sweet ass time.

The others filled their plates piled high and we ate as if we were all a true family. Which we were. This is my family… This is where I belong...

**A/N: I hate writer's block. I've been to focused with school and . **


	11. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
